Write Up
'''SESSION 1 - INTRODUCTION TO THE NEW SESSION''' '''The Unturning Legion''' and '''Astraeus''' have both strayed far from the battlefields against the Necrocracy and are now travelling through the wastes of Pound to eventually locate the city of Dollar, The capital city of the Divine Order of Coin. The weeks-long trip to Dollar has been entirely silent due to the traits of both of the current protagonists. ''The Unturning Legion, or Legion as he is known as, is 4900 souls jammed into one half-construct (Though technically they only have one soul within the body that is The Unturning Legion, it's just that it is made up of tiny pieces of 4,900 souls, and it's anchoring the rest of those souls to the Material Plane.) Their backstory is long and depressing, and may be put into another section due to how long that it is.'' ''His companion Astraeus Daikaryos (servant of the sixth school of Necromancy) is an elvish necromancer with skill wielding a katana and a mission to locate The Master of the Sixth School Selene, who along with nearly all other Masters of Necromancy disappeared 3 years ago.'' As the duo walk through the gates to Dollar, they notice the entire area is more or less unaffected by the Necrocracy, something that is somewhat unusual in these times. Legion wishes to resupply and repair themselves as they have been poorly reconstructed in their attempts to continue fighting. Legion and Astraeus reach an inn within the inner city limits. Astraeus purchases a room for a night with a bath, and pays for the room with gold. ''(This is not important in itself but I would like to note this as I can remember this insubstantial fact)'' Legion stands outside, waiting patiently for their companion to finish their personal grooming. Once Astraeus is finished their bath, Legion and Astraeus go in search for the local Magic Academy in the city. Legion detours off to find a blacksmith to get the tools for repairing themselves. Legion attempts to take tools from the closest blacksmith to the Magic Academy. The blacksmith shop has a sign that looks like two faces whose beards intertwine. As Legion helps himself to tools in the shop, the owners (who look suspiciously like the sign on the door) reveal themselves: Two gentlemen of different heights and builds with beards that tie together – it looks cool as shit. The two look at each other and then at Legion, and close the door. Astraeus arrives at Dollar Academy, and finds resistance with unhelpful receptionists and low quality academic assistants, texts and information. Astraeus gets the journal of Master Salamandis, the Master Necromancer of Dollar from his assistant who is so '''monumentally inconsequential''' to the story that his name has been entirely forgotten and is not important to any developments, except for his association with Master Salamandis. Salamandis' assistant also asks where Astraeus' master went, as his master 'left,' instead of disappearing like the others. Astraeus takes this to mean that Salamandis knew something about the creation of the Necrocracy, which may or may not be true. Who knows. Astraeus is not happy with Salamandis' assistant. Not at all. With Salamandis' journal Astraeus is able to find information regarding undead experiments underneath the city. On his way out to find the Unturning Legion he runs into the young man known as '''Saint '''in the Academy's library. ''Saint is a human with an ethereal companion known as Canon, who fights his battles for him. Saint’s parents were slain by undead in the early days of the Necrocracy and has decided to eventually slay the concept of DEATH. This can only go on the best of paths.'' Astraeus listens to Saint’s somewhat inane speech about how DEATH is the cause of all problems on our planet, and that he plans to destroy the entire concept from this world. Many library-goers and and Saint decides to follow Astraeus back to the Unturning Legion, wherever they are. Astraeus and Saint find Legion at the blacksmith’s shop. The owner(s) Twobeard advises that they will not call for the guard if Legion uses his prodigious strength to assist with forging weapons and such. Astraeus reveals to Saint that there is an undead threat in the city and it needs dealing to. Legion says they will come back to complete the task and come back for the tools to repair themselves. The party eventually make their way to Master Salamandis’ unnamed assistant, who reveals the passage to a small underground area – looks like some sort of temple to the undead? The assistant is berated by Astraeus as they were foolish to just LEAVE UNDEAD UNDER THE CITY THAT COULD ESCAPE WITHOUT ANY REAL WAY TO KEEP THEM THERE As the party make their way down through the passage to the undeground area they are immediately attacked by reanimated undead. Astraeus cuts them down with his katana and controls a group of them with his magic, Legion crushes the dead with his hammer and Saint commands Canon to slay the dead with much more ease than expected. Eventually, the group arrive in the last room. In the middle of the room sits an altar with an idol; an effigy of an evil looking god. At each corner of this square room, a skeleton slick covered with an oily blackness wielding two swords stand staring into the direction of the idol. As the party enter the room, the skeletons ‘awaken,’ and walk towards the altar. Astraeus rolls high on his Knowledge: Religon skill and begins to worry. The skeletons are indeed very powerful and possibly would be able to defeat the party without much issue. He advertises the fact to the party, who stand down for now for a possible zany scheme scenario. Astraeus attempts to communicate to the skeletons in the language of the undead, and surprisingly they reply in unison. The skeletons advised they were created by the idol in the middle of the room against their will. They cannot willingly harm themselves or each other, and must kill all that enter the room. Astraeus then takes command of their souls and overrides their programming, allowing themselves to be destroyed by the party. The party then destroy the idol with much vitriol and hatred. As they leave, Saint sets fire to the Assistant's office, saying that any knowledge on necromancy is evil and needs to be destroyed. Astraeus and Legion are not aware of this until they are leaving the academy. Legion goes back to Twobeard's shop to complete his task for the tools to repair himself. Saint commands Canon to assist Legion so they can make their way out faster. Once they complete their task they make their way North to find more information on the location of Master Salamandis, who may be less of a bit player than previously expected. '''SESSION 2 - FARTHING AND THE UNDEAD WARLORD''' Somewhat off-topic, The Unturning Legion asks for name and rank for Saint and Canon. Legion advises that they are the entire Unturning Legion of Shekel, all 4900 creations of the Master Artisan of Shekel in one body. Astraeus is one of the auxiliary forces of the Unturning Legion, and waits for Saint to reveal his rank and army. In a terrible misunderstanding, The Unturning Legion believes Saint's rank is 'Saint,' with his military title being Saint Saint. '''Misunderstandings are always fun and never get old.''' The party then begin their travel upwards to one of the other great cities, maybe Rubel or Credit? They reach one of the smaller towns in Pound known as ''(I'm pretty sure it's called)'' Farthing. The town is a sleepy town, filled with nothing but farmers and drunks, sometimes being the same people. They appear to be leaving though. From the guard tower at the town gates, the guard shouts to the party that they are under evacuation due to the threat of undead coming to the town. The guard continues to yell from their tower, and advises that one of the guards has run ahead to another small village near here known as ''(I can't remember what it was called but now it's called)'' Shilling. The guard salutes to the group and allows passage through the village. Though, as it appears, the guard legitimately has no way to defend himself from the guard tower - he has a halberd and not a ranged weapon to take advantage of the height the tower provides? The Unturning Legion (and affiliated auxiliaries) continue on. After a few hours, The Unturning Legion (and affiliated auxiliaries) reach Shilling, a town nearly identical to the last. The only difference is that the guard in the guard tower appears to have a bow instead of a halberd. Definitely smarter than the guy in Farthing. The second guard from Farthing is helping the town evacuate, and asks the party to evacuate. The party assist to help the sleepy village evacuate up until the guard spots something. In the distance, a '''SESSION 3 - CLEARING THE CRYPT OF THE CURSED KING''' '''SESSION 4 - FOLLOWING THE UNDEAD TO THE SHRINE''' '''SESSION 5 - MEETING THE MAJOR; SLUGGING THE SCREAMER''' '''SESSION 6 - GOING TO DUSKFALL FOR SOME FUN AND HEARTBREAK''''''' '''SESSION 7 - RUNNING INTO THE BLACK HAMMER'''